Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is proposed a display processing device that displays a preview image. For details, the above-described display processing device includes a display and a control unit. The display displays the preview image. When a user touches a display surface of the display, the control unit determines an enlargement ratio corresponding to a touched position touched by the user. The control unit displays an enlarged preview image enlarged at the determined enlargement ratio on the display.